2019 NCAA Division III Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
The 2019 NCAA Division III Men's Ice Hockey Tournament is the tournament to determine the men's national champion at the Division III level. The tournament was expanded to 12 teams from 11 teams in 2016. All rounds of the tournament have been single elimination. The first round and quarterfinal rounds were played at campus sites. The semifinal and final rounds will be held at the at a site to be determined after the quarterfinal round, more than likely at the highest remaining seed's arena. This is a change from a location already determined prior to the start of the season and reverts back to the system used through 2007. This will also be done with the 2021 tournament. The 2020 and 2022 tournaments will be held in Buffalo, New York and Lake Placid, New York respectively Participants Pool A Seven bids are guaranteed to the conference tournament champions of the following conferences *Commonwealth Coast Conference: University of New England Nor'Easters *Massachusetts State Collegiate Athletic Conference: Plymouth State Panthers *Minnesota Intercollegiate Athletic Conference: Augsburg Auggies *New England Hockey Conference: Norwich Cadets *New England Small College Athletic Conference: Trinity Bantams *Northern Collegiate Hockey Association: St. Norbert Green Knights *State University of New York Athletic Conference: Geneseo Ice Knights Pool B Changes With the ECAC West dissolving after the 2016-17 season when the nucleus from that league formed the United Collegiate Hockey Conference for the 2017-18 season apparently the UCHC would inherit the Pool B position allotted to the former ECAC West but no announcement has been made at to the league's status. Traditionally, a new conference with at least seven members has to play two complete seasons to earn a bid which would make the UCHC eligible for an automatic bid to the conference for the 2019-20 season. When the New England Hockey Conference and the Commonwealth Coast Conference were both formed they were formed from already existing conferences that already had at least seven preexisting members and that the previous conferences had automatic bids to the tournament. The ECAC West was playing with 8 teams in 2016-17 but that was after playing with just six teams for several seasons. Due to the former league playing with 8 teams in 2016-17; the UCHC may possibly be granted an automatic bid to the tournament in 2018-19. The changes did not affect the Wisconsin Intercollegiate Athletic Conference as the conference has played with 5 teams since it formation for the 2013-14 season. Prior to 2018 one spot was usually awarded to the champion of the conference tournament of one of the following non-automatic bid conferences: *United Collegiate Hockey Conference: Manhattanville Valiants *Wisconsin Intercollegiate Athletic Conference: Wisconsin-Stevens Point Pointers The team not chosen will still be eligible for a Pool C bid Pool C Four spots will be awarded to at-large teams made by the selection committee. The school not chosen from Pool B is still eligible for selection. * Both Pool B teams were chosen for the tournament * Hobart Statesmen * Mass-Boston Beacons * Oswego Great Lakers Results First Round March 9 *St. Norbert Green Knights defeated Augsburg Auggies 4-3 (ot) *Hobart Statesmen defeated Plymouth State Panthers 2-1 *Manhattanville Valiants defeated Mass-Boston Beacons 6-4 *University of New England Nor'Easters defeated Trinity Bantams 2-1 Quarterfinals March 16 *Norwich Cadets defeated University of New England Nor'Easters 2-1 (ot) *Hobart Statesmen defeated Oswego Great Lakers 3-2 *Geneseo Ice Knights defeated Manhattanville Valiants 8-2 *Wisconsin-Stevens Point Pointers defeated St. Norbert Green Knights 3-0 Semifinals March 22 *Norwich Cadets defeated Geneseo Ice Knights 4-2 *Wisconsin-Stevens Point Pointers defeated Hobart Statesmen 5-3 Final March 23 *Wisconsin-Stevens Point Pointers defeated Norwich Cadets 3-2 (ot) Category:2019 in hockey Category:NCAA Tournaments